Key to My Ed
"Key to My Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 2 and the 40th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find a key and try to find what the key unlocks. Plot Double D's latest experiment is creating a soda that never loses its fizz. Eddy is eager to get a taste, ignoring Edd's insists that it's still in the planning stage. This doesn't stop Ed from jumping in and drinking the experimental soda. The soda reacts by sending Ed out of the house, flying through the air over half of the cul-de-sac. After Edd and Eddy follow Ed until he lands in a yard, Edd finds a key. Edd is interested in returning the key to its rightful owner whereas Ed thinks it holds a more sinister secret and Eddy sees it as an opportunity to discover cash. But the Eds can't find anything that the key will open. It doesn't fit in any door or box they can find and it won't open Jimmy's retainer. Eddy concludes that the real way to find out what the key opens is to exploit the person who has lost it. He sends everyone an anonymous "We have what you lost. If you want it back, be in the lane at 3 o'clock and bring a bag of jawbreakers" flavor letter. This brings surprising results as it seems every kid in the cul-de-sac thinks one of the others has stolen something of theirs and they're too busy trying to get it back to bother with the Eds and their key. Caught off guard, the Eds are left wide open to attack from the Kankers. They run to Ed's house, but the door is locked. Ed nonchalantly claims that he had a key, but it fell out of a hole in his pocket. Eddy realizes the key was Ed's own house key the whole time! Unfortunately, the Eds are not fast enough to enter the house, leaving them to be captured by the Kanker Sisters, have them trapped in Ed's basement, remove their socks and shoes and place their feet into stocks while the Kankers take of their shoes and socks. "A naked foot?" says Ed, confused as always. "I'm too young and handsome!" whimpers Eddy, knowing what's coming. "Ready girls?" chuckles Lee as her sisters laugh with her. Edd too knows what's coming and tells Marie to keep her feet away from his feet. "Have mercy!" Marie doesn't listen and presses her feet against Edd's feet and wiggles her toes on Edd's toes and May and Lee do the same thing to Ed and Eddy. "Footsies!" scream Edd and Eddy as they begin to freak out. Ed is unfazed by this, however, remarking "clammy." Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Like a sponge, thirsty I am!" ---- *'Ed': at the key "I bet that key unlocks big gates of molten lava, releasing the demons from a box of oat bran on the shelf of a mutant truck stop!" Eddy: "Oh Ed?" [dangles key in front of Ed's face] Ed: "Huh?" Eddy: to throw the key " Go get the key!" Ed: [ Runs off-screen to get the key] "Table for two!" Eddy: to himself "I bet this key could open King Tut's tomb, or Al Capone's wallet, or some exploited cartoon character's theme park!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey hey hey! I'm the one with the key!" Kevin: fighting Rolf "Who cares about the stupid key?!" Rolf: Kevin and continues to fight him "Poacher!" ---- *'Ed': "I wish I had a turtle shell." ---- *'Eddy': "It's a key! It’s supposed to open something!" Edd: "That's right, Eddy. Something dear and personal, like a box of photographs, or a diary with pages of truth and duration, or as simple as a locket of love. It's our responsibility to see that this key returns to its forsaken owner so life can-" key flings into the gap in Edd's teeth "Mortified? Yes. But I won't let myself fall prey to such shallow emotion. Not now. talking through shift in scenes There's a fellow human crying for help, trying to mend the unraveled ball of yarn handed to them. Ed: after trying to use the key on a fire hydrant "Hmm." Edd: on unfazed "Maybe that's the kind of world you wish to live in, Eddy, where the unyielding and the indifferent supersede the malevolent. I say-" Eddy: "SHUT UP, DOUBLE D!!! Ed, you understand anything Double D said?!" Ed: "Pass the mustard." ---- * Edd: to Rolf after Eddy kicked him in the rear "...So I feel mankind should reassess its position on the Darwin graph before total social abandonment." ---- *'Rolf': the Eds hanging around the fire hydrant with obvious intent "Careful, as the dogs have had their way with that water pump!" ---- *'Ed': Rolf play his accordion "Polka time!" dancing with Eddy "You're too fat for me, I'm too fat for you..." Eddy into Edd's arms ---- *'Rolf': for a moment in his duffing up of Kevin "Confess to your crimes, stale end piece of white bread!" ---- *'Jonny': "You gotta blink some time, you rascal you…" passes by and spills soda over Jonny and Plank from his nose "Gesundheit!" ---- *'Edd and Eddy': "Footsies!" scream Ed: "Clammy." Trivia/Goofs *Eddy breaks the forth wall when he stumbles upon Jonny and says "Does this guy sleep through the whole show?" **It's true that Jonny slept through most of the episode. *This is one of the few episodes in which all of the characters belonging to the main cast make an appearance. In most episodes only a few selected characters are shown in an episode. *Eddy seems as though he doesn't know how to use a key in this episode, despite knowing how to use one in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed." Perhaps he was too frightened when the Kankers approached them and couldn't keep the key steady in order to fit it in the slot. *Rolf's accordion makes its first appearance in this episode. His accordion appears again in Mission Ed-Possible. *A running gag in this episode is that the Eds try to find out what the key unlocks until the end when they figured out whose it was and what it actually unlocks. *Eddy indirectly references Mickey Mouse or another famous cartoon character when he said that the key could open "an exploited cartoon character's theme park." *This episode is also on one of the "Gameboy Advance Video" cartridges. *In this episode, it is revealed that Jonny always takes a nap at three o'clock. *Ed can somehow move upside down with his eyebrow. This comes as no surprise, however, since Ed is a cartoon character. *Jonny was the only character who did not fight with the others due to his three o'clock nap. Gallery Image:Key_to_my_ed_01.jpg|When I'm done, the world will finally have a way to recycle butter! Image:Key_to_my_ed_03.jpg|"...a soda that will never loses its fizz!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_05.jpg|"Like a sponge, thirsty I am!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_08.jpg|"Gassy!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_09.jpg|A staring contest. I've got my money on the Plank. Image:Key_to_my_ed_14.jpg|"Hold still, I need to see something!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_15.jpg|"There we go!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_17.jpg|The key really fits the hole. Image:Key_to_my_ed_18.jpg|"Careful as the dogs have had their way with the water pump." Image:Key_to_my_ed_19.jpg|"Pass the mustard." Image:Key_to_my_ed_20.jpg|"It's not for the case, 3-haired Ed boy." Image:Key_to_my_ed_22.jpg|"Hmm?" Image:Key_to_my_ed_24.jpg|Ed can walk upside down with his eyebrow. Image:Key_to_my_ed_26.jpg|"My eye!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_27.jpg|"We have what you lost…" Image:Key_to_my_ed_28.jpg|"…if you want it back, be in the lane at 3 o'clock…" File:And bring jawbreakers.jpg|"…and bring a bag of jawbreakers." File:Jonny taking a nap.jpg|"Jonny always naps at 3 o' clock." Image:Key_to_my_ed_30.jpg|Kevin really can't understand what Rolf is yelling at him. But can anyone? Image:Key_to_my_ed_34.jpg|Hand-shaped mouth. Image:Key_to_my_ed_35.jpg|"I knew him well..." Image:Key_to_my_ed_38.jpg|"Ed, you idiot! This is your key!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_0001.jpg|The Kankers play footsies at Ed's room. Im-too-fat-for-you.-jpg.jpg|"Polka time! You're too fat for me, I'm too fat for you!" Video hdpoF1cYlkg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten